deadofsummerfandomcom-20200223-history
Alex Powell
|Death = Axed in the chest by Amy Hughes|DeathEp = "She Talks to Angels"|Relations = Amy Hughes (ex-girlfriend) (deceased)|Fate = Deceased}} Alex Powell, born as Alexi Fayvinov, is one of the main characters of Dead of Summer. It is revealed that Alex is from the Soviet Union. When he was a child he moved to the United States with his mom Katya Fayvinova and his father Mikhail Fayvinova. But before the left his grandfather, who was too sick to travel, told him that if he wanted something he had to take it and gave him a pocket knife. Biography 'Early Life' TBA. Alexi's family left Russia for America because of the American dream. Before he left, he said goodbye to his grandfather who gave him advice that he took as his mantra and a pocket knife. TBA. TBA. TBA. 'Season 1' TBA. TBA. TBA. TBA. TBA. TBA. Alex's offer to show Amy around is finally accepted. He warns Amy that the other counselors believe she is a demon. He takes her to Eagle Creek where they start out hot and heavy, but then Amy pulls his own knife out on him. Production *Casting describes Alex as "a handsome, protective and brave counselor who’s described as the classic polo-shirt wearing 'John Hughes Villain'. He may be a candidate for the coolest guy at Stillwater, but he wants to be friends with everyone, especially Amy".Dead of Summer: Freeform Horror Series Casts Ugly Betty Vet, Others by Michael Slezak, January 23, 2016, TVLine.com. *While auditioning for the role, Ronen Rubinstein was told Alex was a Russian with a Soviet past, and it was all going to be revealed in the second episode. Coincidentally, Rubinstein also happens to be Russian himself, and Russian is his first language.Dead of Summer: Ronen Rubinstein on Camp Stillwater's Death Toll and More! by Jay Ruymann, July 19, 2016, TVFanatic.com. *Alex was the fifth main character to die. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 101 01.png Promo 101 03.png Promo 101 05.png Promo 101 06.png Promo 101 07.png Promo 101 08.png Promo 101 09.png Promo 101 10.png Promo 101 11.png Promo 101 13.png Promo 101 20.png Promo 101 21.png Promo 101 23.png Promo 101 24.png Promo 101 32.png Promo 101 33.png Promo 101 40.png Promo 101 42.png Promo 101 43.png Promo 101 47.png Promo 101 52.png Promo 101 53.png Promo 101 56.png Promo 101 57.png Promo 101 58.png Promo 102 01.png Promo 102 02.png Promo 102 04.png Promo 102 08.png Promo 102 09.png Promo 102 10.png Promo 102 11.png Promo 102 13.png Promo 102 14.png Promo 102 15.png Promo 102 17.png Promo 102 19.png Promo 102 20.png Promo 102 21.png Promo 102 22.png Promo 102 23.png Promo 102 24.png Promo 102 25.png Promo 102 26.png Promo 102 27.png Promo 102 28.png Promo 102 29.png Promo 102 30.png Promo 102 31.png Promo 102 32.png Promo 102 33.png Promo 102 34.png Promo 103 15.png Promo 103 18.png Promo 103 25.png Promo 104 08.png Promo 105 01.png Promo 105 04.png Promo 105 13.png Promo 105 16.png Promo 105 18.png Promo Alex S1 01.png Promo Alex S1 02.png Promo Alex S1 03.png Promo Alex S1 04.png Promo Alex S1 05.png Promo Alex S1 06.png Promo Alex S1 07.png Promo Alex S1 08.png Promo Group S1 01.png Promo Group S1 02.png Promo Group S1 04.png Promo Group S1 05.png Promo Group S1 07.png Promo Group S1 08.png Promo Couple S1 01.png Promo Couple S1 02.png Promo Couple S1 04.png References fr:Alex Powell Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Counselors Category:Deceased Characters